You Love the Game
by Covergirl14
Summary: I'm Leaf Ketchum, the girl with a complicated life. Ever wonder what it feels like to fall in love? I know it's cliché. But I want to tell you everything... and exactly what led to the most amazing thing happening to me. Adapted from Falling for the Bad boy by MusaRiven123.
1. Chapter 1

**You Love the Game**

 **Hey there guys. So this is my first story, and as my username suggests, I'll be writing only adaptations of different stories, be it from different fandoms or the same. I don't think I'm gonna be writing an original story (I'm terrible at creativity), but I'm really good at doing remakes of stuff, and I like it a lot.**

 **So this story is titled You Love the Game. It is adapted from Falling for the Bad Boy, a Winx Club fanfiction by MusaRiven125. And I'm rewriting it, but I'm making it a Pokemon story, the main shipping being… no, I won't tell you. It will be revealed as the story goes on.**

 **Go ahead, if you would.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only 2% of the plot, and I don't own Falling For The Bad Boy, or Pokemon.**

…

 **Leaf**

"Bam! I win! Eat my dust, lettuce brain!" the controller dropped from my hands as I zoomed in on my opponent's face.

Drew gaped and his face morphed into a look of shock. "That's impossible!"

I cackled evilly. Because, folks, Drew LOST Asphalt 8 to me. For the first time. And heck, this was my first time playing it!

Aww, poor Drewy.

He was still fuming. "No. No way. Absolutely not. I demand a rematch! Absolutely no one wins me at ASPHALT 8!" His face was starting to turn red.

"How the hell did you win me?! It's your freaking first time, Green!" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

Let me just clear things up here. Drew Hayden, as I knew him, is a horribly egoistic player at Lilycove High. Yes, he's hot, and fortunately, he's my best friend. Well, he's my brother Ash's best friend, but we've become extremely close too, so yes, he's my best friend. He calls me Green because I love it so much! And I may or may not have crushed on him for forever…

But that's beside the point. What matters is that right now, Drew, the boss of Asphalt games, just lost to me, a first timer!

"I hate you." He glared down at me playfully.

I returned with a grin. "But you know you don't, Father Nature."

Drew narrowed his eyes. "Don't you ever call me that again. How many times have I told you not to?" He snatched the remote from my hand and examined it. "There must be a cheating device in here somewhere. Let me see…"

"Hey! Give that back!"

I reached for it, laughing crazily, but he held it out of my reach. And that was bad for me because Drew stands at 6 foot freaking five, while I'm just five foot six. And hell, does he know it, and he uses t to his advantage all the time. Like now.

He was laughing too, and we ended up on the couch, with him sitting down and stretching the remote out of my reach. I huffed and climbed onto his knees, placing my hand on his chest and reaching for the remote.

As I was stretching, I noticed that he had turned very red.

"Um, Drew?"

"W-what?"

"Why are you blushing?" I also noticed that he kept glancing down.

But shit, he was blushing! Why the hell wasn't my phone here?

"Um, Greenie? Your shirt has kinda…"

"Kinda what?"

He looked up, smirking, but the blush was still in place. "I can see your boobs from the way you're on top of me. And I have got to say, they are very big and nice looking and extremely…"

"You corrupted bastard!" I scrambled off him and slapped him in the face, making him rub his cheek in pain. "How dare you!"

 _Holy shit, this is embarrassing…_

A throat being cleared caught my attention, and I looked at the door to see a tall boy looking at me sternly.

I sighed.

Meet Ash Ketchum, my 17-year old twin brother. Yes, not older, because for some reason, he seems to think he's like five years older. Come on! IT's just by seven and a half minutes. He won't let me date while I'm still younger than nineteen…

I would say we sort of look alike. I mean, we have the same eye shape, and nose, and mouth, but he had our dad's black hair while I have my mom's brown hair, and my dad's brown eyes while my mom's green eyes came to me. All in all, you'd only see the resemblance if you looked really closely…

"What's going on here?"

"Ash!" I bounded up to him happily. "Well, I just happened to BEAT DREW at Asphalt 8! How amazing is that?!"

He eyed me.

I gestured wildly to the screen. "LOOK!"

Ash glanced at the screen, his face copying Drew's former one, then he turned to Drew. "DUDE!"

Drew groaned and raised up a finger. "Don't make a big deal about it, okay?"

"But I will! What the hell! My little sister, who literally sucks at video games—"

"HEY!" That wasn't funny!

"—just whupped your ass, bro!" Ash came up to me and high fived me! Boo-yah!

Drew huffed and slumped back into his seat. "Whatever…"

Aww! Drew was upset! I tackled him onto the floor in a hug, rubbing my cheek against his. "Oh come on, Father Nature, don't be mad at me!"

Drew looked away. "I said don't call me that…"

Although, I could have sworn I saw him rubbing his cheek and a small smile on his face.

Huh.

…

"Leaf, honey? We need to go."

I ignored my mom for the millionth time and continued hugging Flannery, my best friend. I sniffed, and tried to wipe my eyes again, but the tears kept coming. Man, I hated Mom so much right now.

This couldn't be happening! I would NOT go back… there!

I let go of Flannery, who was also sobbing. _Flannery, I'm so sorry…_

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed. "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"Me too!"

I gave her one last tight hug before her stepfather dragged her away, then I turned to the person I knew would be the most heartbroken.

 _Drew…_

He looked like he was trying to hold in tears, and somehow, I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all my fault.

"Greenie… please don't go." His voice sounded cracked and his eyes were rimmed with red. His cocky demeanor was gone too.

"Drew… I'm so sorry," I mumbled sadly. A fresh wave of tears spilled from my lips and my lips quivered, right before I started full on crying again. "I'll never be the same! It won't be the same without you around…"

It had been a few days since the video game incident, and here we were.

Drew caught me up in his arms. "Shh… it's okay," he kissed my hair.

"No, it's not!"

"LEAF! We need to leave now!" Mom yelled

I rolled my eyes. Bitch. I glanced up at Drew again, and his eyes, just a bit greener than mine, seemed to be fighting a battle. Huh? I'd never seen him like this before.

"I love you, Green."

"I love you, too, Drew." I buried my head in his chest.

"Promise me you'll visit?" He lifted my chin.

"I promise."

Before I knew it, I felt warm breath on my face, and Drew's lips were on mine.

 _What was he doing?_ _God… my heart. My heart._

It felt like my blood was sprinting through my veins. Drew was kissing me! I couldn't comprehend anything as my head span and I kissed him back.

He finally let go and squeezed me one last time.

"Goodbye, Leaf," he whispered gently.

"Goodbye, Drew," I whispered just as silently, only that his was trying to instill confidence in me, and mine was broken.

With that, I left his warm embrace for the last time, and trudged my way to the car.

…

Right now, I hated mom. A Lot. And I was pissed. For two reasons.

Mom had requested for us to move back to Goldenrod at her office so she could see all her old friends, so that meant we had to leave Hoenn. And DREW, and Flannery, and…

We were going back to my hellhole of a home.

You see, when I was a little girl, around age 8, I was stereotyped as a nerd. You know, the girl who sat in the back of the class, was captivated by lessons, and who hid behind lockers when the hallway was crowded. Glasses, and braces and all. My only friend was Misty, and a popular girl named Veronica.

Then, the next grade, my whole world changed drastically. Because that's when HE came.

Gary Oak.

Immediately he stepped into the school I knew I was in love. With his spiky dark brown hair, mesmerizing chocolate eyes, rosebud pink lips and stunning features, he quickly won over the whole school and became very popular. He was half Spanish, half Cantonese. He hit it off with Ash, too, so they became best friends.

My affection for him increased every single damn day. Up until freshman year, when I was 15. By that time, puberty seemed to have affected everyone except me, but boy had it taken its toll on Gary. He grew more handsome, more popular, more muscular, and taller. He was a bully, but I was still madly in love with him. The only people who knew were Misty and Veronica, and whenever I saw him, I nearly fainted. So I decided. I would vent out my feelings, because it was too much to contain. I was splitting at my seams with adoration for Gary, and I was bursting inside. So I wrote a signed note, expressing my love for him in the most adoring way possible.

Boy, was that a huge mistake. HUGE. Because my whole world came crashing down.

As soon as Gary saw the note, during lunch, when the whole school was present, he got up on a stage, unfolded _my_ letter which had somehow got in his hands, and read it out.

After that, he proceeded, to tell me how disgusting I was, how ugly, and how he would never like someone like me. And he said some other horrible stuff that can't even be uttered. Ash was sick that day, or else he would have pulverized him.

From that day, people, including Gary, started to bully me. And somehow kept it secret from Ash. I was too depressed to tell him about it, anyways.

That year, my mom was transferred to Hoenn. And I went there expecting the same, but then I met Drew and Flannery. And I gradually changed. Ash saw it too, and he was very happy that I was coming out of my shell. I became more girly, got new friends, and had a few boyfriends, but none of them compared to Drew. They were all just to get Drew jealous, but him, being the player he was, didn't even notice. He still treated me normally.

Anyway, puberty did take its toll on me in my two years in Hoenn.

But now? Moving back to Kanto? Sure, I was probs gonna see Misty again, but that useless goat?

I was not ready for this.

 **So there's your first chapter, people. Hope you liked it, I do, so I'm gonna do some more. Expect it in lowest two days and highest two weeks.**

 **Rate and Review, people. Bye.** HALT


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. Here's Chapter 2 as promised :) A big thank you to brtnvm for reviewing, following and favoriting the story! Thanks so much. I felt so encouraged to continue. So, please read on. Drew's not gonna be here for a while, but don't worry. He'll be back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or Pokemon.**

…

 **Leaf**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Nggh…" I pulled the covers over my head. Who the hell would be knocking at my door at this time in the morning? "Go away…"

The banging got louder.

"Ugh," I grunted. As I pushed my weary self out of the warmth of my blankets, I promised to murder whoever was at the door at 5:30 a.m.

I flung open the door to reveal a smirking Ash. "Wakey wakey little Leafy…"

I couldn't slam the door faster.

"Leaf!" Ash banged on the door. Seriously? "Open up! It's our first day of school today!" Oh, yeah, I forgot. Unfortunately. I was dreading this…

"It's 5:30 a.m.! I have an hour and a half!" I pretended to cough. Maybe that would fool him. "And besides, I'm not feeling well. Can't I skip school?"

"Leaf, you're not fooling anyone. For one, I've already seen you and you look perfectly fine. Two, I woke you up early because you take a century to get ready. And three, you have really got to work on your lying and acting skills. You're horrible at it."

Dang. Why did twins have to know so much about the other? It's our bond, I guess…

"Thanks, I guess. Now could you please leave? I'll be ready in a few."

"That's what you say all the time." I heard footsteps down the hallway.

Sighing in relief, I made a mental note to take as long as possible in the shower. I was putting off going to that school as much as possible. I quickly undressed, and stood under the steaming shower.

I sighed.

I can't believe it's been a week back here in Goldenrod already. We'd spent it unpacking and just enjoying the last few days of our summer break, and we'd met some people already. But I hadn't seen Misty or Veronica yet, and thankfully not Gary.

Did I even want to see him? Of course not. Well, that's what I _should_ be saying, but… to be honest, I want to see his reaction when he sees me. The new and improved Leaf Ketchum!

But… what if it was all the same? What if people still saw the shy kid with the messy brown hair and blemishes and who cowered in front of people? What if nothing changed?

Well, the only way to know is to find out, I told myself as I stepped out of the shower and brushed my teeth, then stood there in my underwear.

What to wear?

After a few minutes, I decided on a light blue V-neck long sleeved fitted top, with a dark green skirt that went halfway up my thighs. I put a leaf green headband in my hair, with thigh high black block heel boots and a black choker with a blue star in the middle. To top off the look, I applied baby pink lipstick and winged black eyeliner. I left my long hair straight and brushed it out, so that it curled a bit inwards at my waist.

There! Perfect first impression. Well, not first but… you know what I mean.

As I trudged downstairs, I caught sight of Ash stuffing his face with Coco Pops. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Whoa! Leaf! You look so sexy. I swear if you weren't my sister…"

"Okay, that's just gross."

Ash wore a pair of dark black jeans that showed off his long legs, and a short sleeved black shirt with a black leather jacket on top, and he left his hair in its usual messy state, but it looks good on him. He always looked good, anyways. Girls would always chase him whenever we went out, and if he wasn't my brother, I probably would chase him too.

After I ate my breakfast, we drove to school, with Ash making jokes most of the way. By the time we got to school, few people were still in the hallways. The few boys there stared me down, which earned a lot of glares from Ash. I thought that was the worst, but when we got to the counter to get our schedules, I had two classes with Ash, and he tried to force the reception lady to change it so we'd have ALL our classes together.

"Ash!" I yelled. God, this was so embarrassing.

"What? Who knows what will happen when I'm not there?"

"Nothing will! I'm not a baby."

"You're still my baby sister."

"Ash!" I was going to murder him when we got home.

"Fine." The bell rang, thankfully. "Oh, look, there's the bell. Bye, Leaf."

You know what the bastard did?

He kissed my forehead. With people watching, then he ruffled my hair and walked away. Wow, Ash! Thanks for ruining my life already.

But truth be told, I was glad Ash was doing this with me. If not, I would've probably remained at home.

Sighing, I left for my class.

…

By the time I got to my class, I was late and the lesson was in session. The old man at the front looked me over, and gave me a toothless smile.

"Why, hello there, lassie! You must be the new girl," he shouted. Great. Now all eyes were on me.

If they heard my name, they'd recognize me!

Time to get out of here…

"Um,, yes, I am…"

"Would you please give us an introduction, sweetheart?"

"I'd rather not…"

"It's mandatory."

"I think," a deep voice piped up, "she said she'd rather not." **(A/N: Who do y'all think that is?)**

Oh. My. God. That voice…

I looked up to see who had spoken with that sexy ass voice… Only for my eyes to land on one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

Like, whoa. This thing had tousled black hair with… yellow goggles on his forehead? His eyes were a gleaming… gold. That was the only way I could describe them, and his lips were upturned in a roguish, suave smirk. He wore a black shirt with the first few buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up, and damn… his muscles. His muscles. This boy was the sexiest thing alive.

I think he saw me scoping him, because he came up to the front and started speaking to me.

"My name," he said charmingly as he looked down at me, "is Gold." **(A/N: Bingo. Got you there.)**

I took his outstretched hand. Aww, no sparks. If there was such a thing as being paralyzed by lust, then that was exactly what I was. This boy was _fine!_

"L-Leaf…"

"Gold!" The old man yelled. Seriously? "Get back to your seat and let the girl speak for herself."

"No can do, Mr. Ice," he said as the whole class burst into laughter. "I think everyone knows her name already."

"It's PRYCE!" the old man yelled. Man, now he was angry at Gold. This was all my fault! "And detention for you!"

"I am so sorry!" I whispered to Gold.

"Pfft. Please. I get detention on a daily basis. Everyone good?" He addressed the last part to the class.

"Sure. Just let the hottie sit by me!" A random guy shouted. Were they all perverts in this school?"

"She's sitting by _me._ " Gold growled. I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand, and I blushed as he dragged me to sit with him.

…

"Hey, would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Gold asked me. We'd had fourth period together too, and now it was time for lunch break.

"Sure! I thought I would have sat by myself." I was so glad he asked me to sit with him. My legs were shaking, but I didn't want to ask him and then sound needy.

"Great." He flashed a grin that made my heart do somersaults. "Just follow me."

As I watched him walk away, I smiled. When had I become so… giddy? No one had had this effect on me since…

Since…

I shook my head. It wasn't the time to think about that prick. I was about to tell Gold okay, only to look up and receive a big shock.

I'd lost him! And I didn't know my way around the school yet. Amazing! How could you be so daft, Leaf?!

Looking around frantically, I started to panic. At this rate I'd sit alone… I sighed in relief when I saw far away a head of black hair and yellow goggles turning around. Aww… he was probably looking for me.

"GOLD!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to hear me over the buzz of the crowd. I sighed as I saw him walking away. I broke out into a sprint.

The hallway was very crowded, so some people got injured and I had to call out 'Sorry's over my shoulder. First day and I've made myself known as a klutz.

I was still running when I collided hard with something.

"OUCH! OW, my head!" I screamed.

"Your head?! My ARM!" a somewhat familiar voice shouted. Why did it sound so familiar?

I glanced up to see who I had run into, rubbing my head. She was offering me a hand to help me stand and was apologizing, but I could only stare in shock, surprise, awe and… happiness…

Because the girl, standing right in front of me, just happened to have bright orange-red hair reaching just past her shoulders and… blue-green eyes. **(A/N: Guess who?)**

As she pulled me up and waved an arm in my face, tears filled my eyes. She suddenly looked alarmed and started to freak out.

All I could utter was one word.

"M…Misty?"

Her look turned from one of alarm to one of confusion. "Sorry, how do you know my name?"

I searched her face hopefully. Misty? It was then that it dawned on me.

"You don't recognize me," I deadpanned, stumped. I sniffed.

"Um, no, I don't."

I grabbed her by her shoulders. "LOOK at me, Misty! Long brown hair? Green eyes? Upturned nose that I wrinkle a lot?"

She seemed to frown, but then her eyes widened. "Could you smile, please?"

I felt like bursting with joy! One thing Misty loved a lot about me was my smile.

So I happily smiled. And tears filled her eyes…

"Leaf?" she whispered. I nodded frantically. I was so happy she recognized me… I felt funny. Like I wanted to burst, but in a good way. I felt like waves of warmth were flowing through me.

"It's me, Misty."

The next thing I knew, she'd jumped on me and was squashing me to death.

"Leaf Leaf Leaf Leaf Leaf Leaf!" She kept screaming over and over again.

"Misty Misty Misty Misty Misty!" I kept screaming again. I was so happy!

Only then did I notice that there had been someone with her. I pulled away from Misty, wiping my eyes.

"Who's this?" I asked. The girl was very pretty. She had shoulder length hair, brown like mine, and big brown eyes. She was a bit shorter than Misty, so she was my height. Her figure was slim and petite, and she wore a red shirt and white shorts with white sandals.

"Leaf, this is Lyra. She's very timid and shy, but she's one of my best friends. Trust me, you're going to love her."

"So you're the Leaf Misty's been talking about…" she smiled at me, and I smiled back. "It's amazing to meet you finally."

"Likewise!" I liked her already.

"Come on, Leaf! You have to sit on my table…" Misty dragged me and Lyra to her table, where a girl sat with a few other boys and was yelling at a smirking redhead.

"KENNY! Get the f**k out! Get it into your thick, useless skull that we are not getting back together. And you are sure as hell NOT staying in this seat reserved for Lyra!"

Wow! She's got balls yelling like that. I wished I were more like her. She was lovely, too, with ivory white skin, dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. In fact, she was stunning.

"But, baby! You know we go so well together," the redhead said, trying to kiss her. I noticed a purple haired boy, who also sat at the table, crush his can of soda.

"EW!" The girl yelled. Then the most hilarious thing happened.

She PUNCHED him, then dumped her milkshake and salad on him! By now, tears were flowing out of my eyes. I love this girl!

"That's Dawn," Misty said to me. "She can be very hot headed, and stubborn, and hard to handle, but trust me, once you get to know her, you'll…"

I stopped her. "It's okay. She's amazing!"

Misty smiled.

Dawn got up, saw Misty and Lyra and walked over to them. When she got to them she eyed me, making me suddenly self-conscious.

"You're new, eh?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Um… yes…" when she started to lean into me, I let out a surprised 'EEK!'

"Dawn!" Lyra hissed. "You're scaring her!"

Dawn kept leaning into me. Did she want to bite my neck or something? Was she a vampire? That would explain her skin tone…

"Dawn," Misty said. "This is Leaf."

Dawn immediately stopped and leaned out, a smile lighting up her lovely features. She hugged me tightly. "You're Leaf? You're so pretty! And I like your fashion sense!"

"Um… thanks…"

"Wellll, hel-LO there, sexy," a voice said in my ear. Lyra and Dawn looked annoyed, and Misty went pale.

Oh no.

Hell no.

That could only mean…

I turned around.

The hair: the same spiky brown that had shook crazily whenever he laughed at me.

The eyes: a perfect, smooth, mesmerizing chocolate brown that had looked upon me with superiority and contempt.

The skin: lightly tanned and refreshed of the horrible things he did to me, and which I had once looked upon with adoration. Now, with hate.

The body: the same one, now with rippling muscles and a built chest and ab set, that had once pushed me into my locker.

The lips: the same ones which had sent me into depression, cut deeper than any knife would ever have.

I'm sure you know who it is.

The boy: The same one who'd sent me over the edge, once with obsession and love, and then with rage, hate and sadness. The one they called…

"Gary Oak," I whispered.

…

 **There's chapter 2! I'm sure you all were expecting Gary in the classroom scene. Well, I put Gold in because I used to have a crush on him, and now I still love him, but not in that way. I like his rashness and headstrong attitude though. My favorite character in the manga right after Green and Blue.**

 **Anyway, Review! Follow! Favorite! PM! Tell me what you thought!**

 **Next update: Same time period as said before. Between two days and two weeks.**


End file.
